Telescopes and similar sights have come into widespread use on firearms. These sights are used on many different types of firearms, such as rifles or shotguns and pistols and revolvers. These types of sights are typically secured to the receiver or breech end of the firearm and possibly also the barrel using a mounting assembly or system that usually has threaded screws or bolts. Proper accuracy with such sights requires that the the mounting system remain completely rigid. Unfortunately, when the firearm is fired the recoil tends to loosen the screws and/or bolts that are used to secure the sight to the firearm. This makes it impossible to shoot the firearm accurately since the sight will not remain in one fixed position with respect to the firearm.
Another problem associated with the loosening of the screws associated with prior art sight mounts is the possibility that such screws can bend or actually shear so that the sight and the sight mount become totally useless. In addition, the bolt or screw holes can also become distorted and enlarged. Under appropriate circumstances when the sight mount screws or bolts become loose tremendous lever or torque forces can be exerted upon these loose screws or bolts. This is possible since these screws or bolts in many instances have a long length and a force exerted on the end of such a long screw or bolt is equivalent to exerting a force on a long lever arm. consequently, a large torque is exerted upon the screw or bolt that can easily bend or sheer the screw or bolt.
A further problem associated with mounts for telescopic and similar type sights is that these mounts are different for each specific firearm. Consequently, it is not possible to use the same mount for different type firearms or to switch a mount from one type firearm to another. In addition, with prior art mounting systems it is necessary for a distributor or a retailer to maintain a wide variety of numerous sight mount components for a wide variety of firearms in order to satisfy their customers. This is both expensive and time consuming.
The firearm sight mount of this invention overcomes these problems associated with prior art telescopic and similar sight mounts. This firearm sight mount uses a minimum of screws or bolts and replaces many of the screws with tight fitting short studs that cannot work loose and are not susceptible to damage by high torque forces. The nature of the construction of the firearm sight mount permits it to be secured to the barrel of an unaltered firearm, and it is possible to use this firearm sight mount on a variety of different types of firearms that have basically similar outer barrel dimensions.